Remembrance
by Grimm Tails
Summary: An explosion puts Asami in a coma, who will he see in the state between life and death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating recently, but here we go. I hope you enjoy Remembrance.**

**Remembrance**

"Quickly!...Stop the bleeding!...Someone call an ambulance... Prepare for surgery!...We've lost him, someone get the pads!..."

An explosion. That was the first thing that Asami Ryuichi remembered. There had been a bomb sent into his office at Sion. He looked around and saw white walls and beeping machines.

'So, I'm in a hospital then.' Asami thought. He attempted to get up and was shocked by how easily he was able to. He stood and walked over to the door, he saw two of his guards standing there. There was a loud bang and he saw Kirishima nearly running down the hallway.

'Well, at least now I'll get some answers.'

"How is he, any changes in his condition." Kirishima asked the doctor that had been walking behind him.

"No, I'm sorry Kirishima-san he is still in comatose. We don't know when he'll wake up, but we do know that he will have to do it himself." the doctor answered and went off to check on his other patients.

'Comatose?' Asami turned around and saw himself, lying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his arms and chest. His body's eyes were closed and appeared to be asleep.

The door to the hospital room opened and Kirishima walk silently into the and came to stand at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Don't worry boss, will find the people who did this and we will keep Akihito safe. He's so worried about you now, I'll bring him over tomorrow, who knows you might wake up then." Kirishima said with a voice full of sadness and then left, leaving Asami alone to the cold white room.

* * *

><p>It was morning now. Soft light slowly filled the room as Asami watched nurses and doctors come and go from the room. His guards were still at the door and his body was still asleep.<p>

Long minutes passed from boredom. He couldn't leave the room to wander around, not for lack of trying but every time he tried an invisible wall would force him back. So all he did was watch people as they passed by, waiting.

He didn't have to wait much longer though, he could see Suoh from his enormous height, Kirishima standing next to him and his Akihito walking a little behind them. Akihito looked terrible, with dark bags under his red rimmed eyes and his slumped shoulders. When them came into his room Akihito made a bee line for the chair by the bed.

Asami felt a slight tingle in his hand when Akihito placed his own in it. He squeezed his hand in hopes of his body having a physical reaction to comfort his lover. Akihito's head shot up and he looked at Kirishima with a look of pure joy.

"He squeezed my hand." Akihito said with tears coming to his eyes.

Several hours went by before Kirishima came to take Akihito back to the empty penthouse.

"Asami, I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you. " Akihito kissed him and left. Those last 3 words echoing in Asami's head. In their relationship words didn't hold as much meaning as they should, it was their bodies and actions that did the talking. Akihito knew he loved him too, didn't he?

The sun was setting now, orange and pink light held the room.

"You should wake up and tell him if your thinking so hard about it."

He head whipped to the window and saw the one person who he was certain he would never see again. His failure and a piece of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past is in the Past

**Hello! Glad to see that everyone is liking my new story! In this chapter we get to see who Asami failed and their back story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Past Is In The Past**

Asami whipped his head over to the window and saw someone who he thought he would never see again. His failure and a piece of his heart. She had been his first love and his long time friend. Sion Kiera.

"What? How are you here?" he asked her as she smiled at him from her perch on the window. She had always been beautiful with her foreign looks but now even more so with the evening sun shining down on her. She was dressed in something her had loved to see her in, a long pure white sun dress. He told her it made her look like and angel with her long, curly, white hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hmm. Don't you remember Ryu, I told you all that I would always look after you." Kiera replied as she cocked her head, very much so resembling a cat.

'Ah. That's right.' he thought as he watched Kiera walk over to him and kiss him on the nose. That single gesture brought forth years upon years of memories.

* * *

><p>She had been the one to find him in the mess of his young life. Back then he had been poor and abused, both at home and at school. His father was an alcoholic and a worthless piece of trash, his mother work to keep them afloat so much that she didn't notice what was going on in her own home. School bullies targeted him because he had been smaller and scrawnier than them.<p>

On the day when he had planned to end it all, she had appeared and stopped everything. She had stopped the bullies before they could throw the first punch of their last attack, she had brought him into a small group of friends that he still had today. Kirishima Kei, Suoh Kazumi, Sion Kiera, and himself, they had stayed together as time had passed from middle school to high school and they all helped him free himself from his father.

From the beginning Kiera had a plan to rule the world. Her plan was to go into clubs and politics, the main input of money all over the world. Now all they had to figure out was how to get there. His plan had been gambling, it had been risky but it had worked. Over time they had put together more and more hard cash together so that they could buy a high end club that didn't need much work. Another thing that had happened is that as time had passed Kiera and himself had grown closer and eventually fallen in love.

But it wasn't meant to be.

Two years after they had bought the club He had been exposed to the darker side of the business. That was when Asami had started building his thrown, they also kept it hidden from Kiera as much as they could but they all agreed that she knew that something was going on. Life was good though, Kiera and himself were engaged and awaiting a little one. The night _it_ had happened they had to work late, finishing up some paper work. Oh how he wished his past self would have just left it for the next morning. When they arrived to their current home the front door had been flung wide open, the furniture overturned, glass shattered, and two slender legs peaking out from the flipped over couch in the corner. Kiera had been laying there in a pool of blood with her eyes closed, a bullet wound through her heart.

What had happened after that was all a blur to Asami. All he remembered was hunting down the killers and becoming king of Japan. For the longest of times all Asami felt was grief and regret, So he made Club Sion his base of operations and filled his nights with meaningless flings, and false relationships. And then there had been Akihito, so very much like his past love and yet so very different.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of him?" Asami asked her as she sat in his lap.<p>

"He seems... to be your blessed opposite." She responded a few minutes later after thinking.

"You love him. Don't try to tell me you're not because you look at him the same way you looked at me! You should stop wait for something to go wrong and tell him."

She was on her feet now, looking him dead in the eye from his sitting position. He knew that she was right but he was afraid to open up again, what if something happened to Akihito and Asami could never get him back. He also wasn't sure if it was okay for him to love again after all of his sins. Seeming to be able to read his mind Kiera smiled and said:

"You never know unless you try and true love covers all sin. I want you to be happy again, all of you. My boys. You should wake up soon, Akihito will be here in a moment. Oh, and you should stop regretting my death, you'll see me again soon enough."

And with that she was gone, again.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes opened to be staring at a white ceiling.<p>

"Asami! You're back!"

"Akihito, I love you." Asami said as he gently sat up and held his lover close.

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the bomb incident, and Asami was coming home from 'work'. But when he opened the door Akihito wasn't there to greet him and take away his coat and briefcase. He heard a loud splash and giggling far the master bathroom. He walked over to the door and silently opened it, Akihito was kneeling in front of a small child that was covered in soap bubbles. He pushed open the door and Akihito turned his head to look at him.<p>

"Oh. Welcome home Ryuichi." Akihito greeted as he turned back to the child, that he could now see was a girl, to finish washing off the bubbles.

"Who's dat?" questioned a soft, tiny voice.

All the bubble had been washed off and he could now see her features clearly, long, curly white hair and big, deep blue eyes.

'Well Kiera always was good at keeping her promises.'

* * *

><p><strong>And, it's done! I do hope you guys have enjoyed this because it has been fun for me. I also think that these might be some of the problems that Asami has, maybe not in the lost love case but in other ways.<strong>

**Please Comment and Review.**

**God Bless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so since some of you were confused about the little girl I'm add a SHORT extra chapter that will hopefully explain some things.**

**Chapter 3**

Akihito was walking back to the condo from the grocery store to start making dinner, when he saw a group of highschool boy huddled in a circle, laughing and swinging their legs at something. Akihito moved closer the inspect the situation, he signaled to his guards to prepare to scare off the teens. Suddenly a loud cry of pain pierced the air and the laughs of the high schoolers grew in volume.

With Akihito's signal his guards rushed forward and scattered the teens. Lying on the ground was a tiny white mass that twitched when his footsteps got closer.

It was a girl. She looked about 3 or 4 with long, curly white hair and blue eyes, she was also covered in dirt and bruises. They stared at each other for a long moment before Akihito picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the condo.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her when they were inside and he was walking towards the bathroom.

"Kiera. " Was the soft reply.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that this cleared some things up for people. If you still don't understand, the little girl is the reincarnation of Kiera and yes she does get adopted. If guys want a family style story then please comment about it. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Please comment and review. **

**God bless. **


End file.
